The Woeful Soul
by Arynnl
Summary: Momo finds out things about that familiar pumpkin-head that she might never have wanted to know, now what's a girl to do about it?


--------------------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Oh man, am I going to be in trouble if I'm late to school!" Momo dashed around the corner when suddenly she was lifted up by a pair of arms and someone whispered into her ear, "So how about it, cutie? 100 bucks for the whole night?" Fear coiled up from the pits of her stomach as she moved to get a look at her captor."Oh Toji!" Momo giggled to herself, "What am I going to do with you? You had me scared!" The dirty-blonde haired boy grinned at her and whirled her around again. Momo and Toji walked through the school doors together laughing and holding hands, not knowing that they were being watched. A young man hid in the shadows that the school wall provided before sighing and making his way into the building.  
  
Momo was just about to walk into her first period classroom when the headache that had ailed her this morning returned in all its ferocity. She decided to run off to Nurse Misao's office to grab some aspirin before the bell rang. She could probably get a pass to class and only miss a couple minutes. She hummed to herself as she walked in and looked around. No one was there. "Nurse Misao?" Momo called out in hopes that she was in a closet, "Are you in here?" When she didn't receive an answer she walked in and was about to start rummaging when a folder caught her eye. It was an average folder recording a student's visits to the nurse but it was labeled 'Okayasu, Kiley'.  
  
Momo's first reaction was to leave it alone but she noticed that unlike all the other folders that were splayed on the desk, this one contained lots of papers, almost resembling a journal. Ignoring her instincts Momo picked up the folder and opened it, one of the first entries was dated a little bit before Sae had started making trouble with her.   
  
'Kiley Okayasu - Today we had a little more trouble than usual, Kiley's therapist prescribed Prozac to help him deal with his depression and he never went to the pharmacy to pick it up. I've been trying to get it through that kid's thick skull that he needs to pick it up or he'll never get better. He just looks at me with those mysterious eyes of his and tells me it wouldn't have helped anyways. I've been looking up legal procedure and there really isn't any way to get Kiley away from his dad, Kiley's father is so well respected that no one would believe us if we filed for child abuse.'  
  
'K.O.- Kiley was so happy today, he told me about this girl that he met, her name is Momo Adachi. She's a nice girl, I've seen her around. Kiley's head over heels, not that he wears heels, but I hope that it works out for him. He told me that she's the only girl that he would ever be serious about, I really think he loves her.'  
  
Momo gasped and the paper trembled in her hands, it had been there all along, she just never had seen it. She continued reading, ignoring the sudden rush of emotions that Misao's notes had already brought her.  
  
'K.O. - Kiley told me it was no good, that Momo cared for someone else. He told me that Sae had been meddling with Momo and making Momo's life miserable. I told Kiley that I could report her but he told me he had it under control. He came in this morning with a well-disguised black eye, but he couldn't hide it from me. I think he had more bruises but he wouldn't show me. When I told him to take off his shirt he just laughed and said, "Come on Misao, I know you want me but not until after school!" Of course I had to throw a book at the little perv but he just laughed it off as usual. I'd never hurt him though he's like the ototo (little brother) I never had. I just wish there was more I could do for him.'  
  
'K.O. - Horrible day today, I think Kiley is falling deeper into depression. He told me that he had been out with more than five girls in the past week. He only resorts to girls if the situation at home gets really bad. There have been some nasty bruises in him lately, but I'm more worried about the emotional bruises. His father has never physically hurt him really badly, but I think that emotionally he beats the crap out of Kiley, if you'll excuse the language. Today was the fourth anniversary since Kiley's mother died. He was very despondant all day, even to the girls he flirts with. I notice that he's getting very good at acting, but then again he always has been; I don't even think Momo knows about Kiley's family. I just hope he doesn't start cutting himself again or he'll have to go back on Prozac and he hated that.'  
  
Momo was just about to look at the next page when someone cleared their throat. Momo jumped and looked up, stuffing the papers back into the folder, emotionally torn up after reading so much about one of her good friends. It was Nurse Misao, and she didn't look pleased. "Momo Adachi! I would think you would know better than to snoop through people's stuff," She added more gently, "Especially since you've had more than your fair share of snoops." Momo turned bright red and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Nurse Misao, how come he never told me? He never told me any of this! He must be so unhappy!" Misao went over and hugged the distraught girl. She mused over Momo's curly blond hair, "He didn't want to see you unhappy, you know that much. Kiley has always had problems, even before his mom died. Before that his parents always fought, he never wanted to go home, so he would hang out to all hours of the night, so that way his parents would yell at him instead of each other. One night when he came back his father was in the living room drinking wine, when he got in his father snapped, Kiley's mother had walked out and Okayasu-san took it out on Kiley. He hurt Kiley really badly, broke his arm, and I was in med-school then. I was just an intern and set Kiley's arm. It turns out that Kiley's mother was hit by a car on her way back home and died."   
  
"Over the next few months Kiley and I grew friendly with each other, after a while I noticed that he was at the hospital way too often. But Kiley's father being the 'important, kind, and powerful' man that he was I never suspected that he was hurting Kiley. After I graduated I came here to work as the nurse when I ran into Kiley! Slowly, only after I pushed him, he told me what had been going on. I was angry but there was nothing Kiley or I could do, no one would ever believe us. So I resolved to be his best friend, his pillar of strength to fall back on. I used to think I was his only life line, then you came. When he found out that you loved Toji he became upset and withdrew but then he began to grow up. He knew that Toji would make you happy and his love for matured. He still loves you and if you ever have any falling out with Toji he would love to go out with you. What can I say? He's Kiley!"  
  
Momo wiped her eyes, "But Nurse Misao, I caused him pain! He's my best friend and I cause him pain. I don't deserve a friend like him." Misao smiled, "If you didn't deserve him, he wouldn't be your friend. Kiley's a very good judge of character, trust me you are everything to him. Now Momo, you came here because of a headache, right?" Momo's eyes widened, "H-How did you know that?" Misao's glasses flashed and she cackled wildly, "Ha-ahahaha! Misao know all!" Momo sweatdropped and took the glass of water and aspirin that Misao had given to her, before leaving for class.   
  
Once Momo had left Misao stopped laughing and rearranged Kiley's folder before putting it away. Sighing, she said, "Hopefully she'll be a little more understanding to Kiley now that she knows a little bit about him." and continued her work.  
  
-----------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
